fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Effie
, Elfi |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =April 13 |nationality =Nohr |occupation(s)=Retainer of Elise |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 23: Camilla (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 7: A Dragon's Decree (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 14: Orders (Fates: Revelation) |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuuki Kuwahara English Marisha Ray }} Effie is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. Profile Effie is a Knight who was born in the slums of Nohr. One day the youngest princess of the Nohrian royal family, Elise, came to where she lived in disguise and the two quickly became best friends. Eventually, the two got in trouble with some Nohrian guards and were nearly punished until Elise revealed herself. Knowing that she would not meet Elise again under normal circumstances, Effie decided to join the Nohrian army and eventually entered the royal court. Upon being seen in full uniform by Elise, Effie was immediately named as Elise's retainer per her request. Birthright When Elise goes missing in Chapter 23, Effie and Arthur head to the underground area of Nohr where they find Elise with Corrin. Fearing that they are holding her hostage, Effie and Arthur join Camilla's forces to rescue her. Eventually, Effie is able to meet with Elise where she learns that Corrin is out to stop King Garon's madness and that she is supporting them. Following her liege, Effie temporarily joins Corrin's army to protect Elise. If Corrin does not talk to her and and should she be defeated instead, Effie will perish alongside a good number of her other allies (except Selena and Beruka). Conquest When Corrin is sent by King Garon to quell the impending rebellion from the Ice Tribe, Elise decides to disobey her father's orders for Corrin to go alone. Elise brings along Effie and Arthur to help them out, though they arrive slightly later since Arthur lost his map through the Woods of the Forlorn. Revelation When Elise sees King Garon's increasingly apparent insanity, she decides to join Corrin to join their cause to save both kingdoms. Effie follows her alongside Arthur and joins Corrin's army at Port Dia. Effie subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Personality Contrary to her dainty, petite appearance, Effie wields tremendous physical strength that easily allows her to perform astounding feats that regular people are unable to accomplish, including bench-pressing tree trunks and crushing whole fruits with her bare hands, her support with Corrin and Niles proves this fact. Taking pride in the physical strength that she possesses, Effie maintains her physique through rigorous training regimes that she forces herself to undergo. To this end, Effie is known to cultivate the habit of ignoring all external forms of distractions whenever she is in the midst of her training, to the point of blatantly disregarding the attempts of others to engage her in conversation. Her C support with Odin proves this fact, where the intense focus that she directs to her squat training causes her to be completely unaware of his attempts to capture her attention. This same support also reveals Effie to be eager for self-improvement, constantly seeking out new methods to enhance her physique. Odin's mention of a new training technique to instantaneously double one's strength proves this, as this piques her interest sufficiently to direct her attention from her squat training to him. As a result of her vigorous training, Effie possesses an enormous appetite to compensate. This appetite of hers is presented in a rather comical fashion throughout the supports she shares with other characters, where she is prone to unconsciously pilfering food in order to satiate her immediate hunger. While Effie's obsession with physical training may appear to be unhealthy and disquieting, it is not without good reason. According to her, she is primarily motivated by the steadfast loyalty that she bears towards her liege and best friend, Elise. Having pledged to lay her life on the line in order to protect Elise from coming under harm, Effie thus constantly seeks to strengthen herself so that she can function as an effective shield for her liege when the need arises. To this end, she is known to unhesitatingly intercept any attacks that are aimed at Elise, completely devoid of any fear of the injuries that she may possibly sustain as a result of her decision. The fearless valor that Effie displays is not one that is reserved exclusively for Elise, and is also known to be extended towards her other allies. In such situations, she is similarly completely divested of the need for self-preservation as she acts on the singular desire to protect her allies from harm. This fact is proven through her supports with Azama, where she, despite being heavily wounded from protecting him in battle, breaks out into a laugh of satisfaction for having accomplished her goal. These same supports also see her revealing that her magnanimity may potentially extend to foes whom she considers to be sufficiently pitiful, where she shields a helpless young bandit from being sniped after he is abandoned by his comrades. In the Japanese version, she is far less obsessed with strength and weight training like her localized versions. She is remarkably gentle, but is offset by her tremendous strength and tendency to eat a lot. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Dragon's Decree= Lance - D |Item= Iron Lance }} |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders= Lance - D |Item= Iron Lance }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Camilla |-|Normal= Lance - A Axe - E |Item= Brave Lance }} |-|Hard= Lance - A Axe - C |Item= Brave Lance }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - A Axe - B |Item= Brave Lance }} Growth Rates '''Class:' |55% |80% |0% |50% |55% |60% |55% |30% |} |60% |80% |0% |50% |50% |60% |55% |35% |} |55% |80% |0% |45% |55% |55% |55% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +3 | 0 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Xander *Leo *Benny *Keaton *Arthur *Odin *Laslow *Niles *Jakob *Kaze *Silas *Azama (Revelation only) *Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports *Corrin (Female) *Elise *Mozu *Nyx *Hana (Revelation only) *Effie's child Overall Effie sports well balanced stat growth in nearly all her stats except for Resistance and Magic. However, Effie's greatest trait is her incredibly high Strength growth with an impressive 80% growth rate. This compliments her personal skill Puissance, which boosts her damage output by 3 if her strength stat is at least 5 points higher than the enemy. This makes her great for taking down high speed units with generally lower strength like Samurai and Ninja units as she can easily one shot most of them as a result. As a Knight, she is burdened by low movement. However this is covered by the fact that she serves as a good wall to halt enemy progress into the area the player's army is in. While Benny has greater defensive growths, Effie has better Speed and Strength and is thus not limited to being played solely as a wall. In addition, Effie's solid strength growth allows her to hit hard even with Bronze weapons, meaning she has an easier time grinding weapon ranks than other characters. She always starts off with Defense +2, which is a good early game stat boosting skill, but is best forgotten later when skill grinding. Natural Cover must be learned, but gives Effie more tankiness on special terrain, making her good for forest battles among others. Effie's base class has two promotion options: General and Great Knight. General keeps Effie relatively the same, just allocating 5% from her Speed to her Resistance. She learns Wary Fighter, removing the ability to double, which is good for slowing down the typical units that Effie is great for taking down mentioned above. Despite having a solid speed growth, Effie is unlikely to double many opponents in Conquest without massive speed boosts from being Paired Up, meaning losing the ability to double is of little consequence. She also learns Pavise, further shaving damage from direct physical weapons. If Knight Effie is working well for the army, General will be almost no different than before. Great Knight gives Effie some much needed movement, though she loses some Skill and Luck in exchange, but both drops hardly impact her stat spread. She becomes an incredibly potent frontline tank, taking most damage while decimating most units attempting to attack her. She learns Luna, a moderately good attack skill to out-damage other high defense units. She also learns Armored Blow reducing enemy damage by 10 when she initiates combat, further increasing Effie's tanking capabilities. Secondary Class Effie's secondary class is the Troubadour class. Effie's overall growths do not suit the class well and is better off staying her base class in the end, or potentially whatever her Friendship and Partner classes are, depending. Troubadour does provide Resistance +2, which is worth using initially when training her, but there are better skills to be gained. Demoiselle gives male allies a 2 damage reduction when they are within two tiles of her, great for protecting other units while they cover for her or are trying to run away behind her, but is generally considered inferior to Inspiration. As a Maid, she has the highest Strength (tied with Charlotte for her maximum Strength stat) out of all normal Maid/Butlers in the army, making her Shuriken attacks have significant damage behind them, which can be a good thing in the Conquest route where Shuriken units are limited. If she is not kept in this class, Live to Serve can be ignored, however Tomebreaker is a great skill for her to learn since she can remove the threat of Mages against her by raising her Hit and Avoid when facing them. In the Strategist class, she cannot be used offensively as well as Elise, but does have Inspiration to give all units near her more damage dealt and less received. This works particularly well if Effie is in either the General or Great Knight classes, as she will constantly be on the front lines, meaning she can support other frontline fighters with the skill. Buddy Classes *Mozu: Buddying Mozu offers Effie the Archer line. Effie should not stay in this classline permanently, as it takes away from her role as a frontline tank, decreases her defense growths and as a Sniper she will only have 5% more skill growth than she did as a General. Mozu is also generally superior in this role. However, it does still have useful skills for her. Skill +2 helps out in the beginning, although it falls off later. Quick Draw gives Effie an easier time defeating enemies on turns when she initiates combat. Sniper offers Certain Blow, which she can bring back over to General or Great Knight, allowing her to use the often inaccurate Axes with impunity on her turn. Bowfaire should only be used if you plan to make Effie a Kinshi Knight. As a Kinshi Knight, Effie will be physically stronger than Mozu and Azura, though she will have notably lower Speed. Air Superiority can help her take down airborne units more easily, while Amaterasu helps support nearby allies. *'Hana (Revelation)': Buddying Hana gives Effie the Samurai class line. The class line can make greater use of Effie's speed growths than the Knight class line can, though Effie will likely cap her strength rather easily, meaning she may not hit as hard as she would as a General or Great Knight. However, some of the skills are worth considering. Duelist's Blow increases Effie's avoid whenever she initiates an attack, a skill that can be stacked with Armored Blow to give the opponent difficulty with counterattacking. Vantage allows Effie to always attack first if her HP is under half; given that Effie has a naturally high strength stat, it can allow her to KO opponents instead of them KOing her. The Swordmaster class' strength cap is far too low for Effie to hit as hard as she would in the General or Great Knight class, though given her high strength cap modifier and her personal skill, Puissance, she may still be able to KO opponents rather easily. Astra is likely excessive given that Effie has little issues with her strength, and Effie's skill growth is a little too shaky to rely on it offensively. However, Swordfaire sees use if Effie plans to stay in the Samurai class line or the Great Knight class, as it gives her increased power whenever she wields a Sword. The Master of Arms class is better suited to Effie than the Swordmaster class in terms of stat growths and maximum stats, as she has a much higher strength cap, as well as better growth rates in HP and defense. Seal Strength is great for Effie if she intends to stay in a more durable class, as it can cripple an enemy Effie may not have enough speed for to KO. It also works well with ranged weapons, like the Javelin or the Spear, as Effie can attack an opponent from range and cripple them if they survive the attack. Life and Death does not synergize well with Effie's role as a tank, and the additional power is often excessive; however, if Effie stays in the Master of Arms class, it can be stacked with Armored Blow, Duelist's Blow, or even Pavise to partially nullify the substantial increase in damage Effie will take from using the skill. While Effie shouldn't stay in the Sky Knight class line permanently, it does offer her some useful skills. Darting Blow from Sky Knight giver her an easier time doubling opponents, while Warding Blow lets her take down magic users easily on her turn. It can also be stacked with Armored Blow to let her take next to no damage on Player Phase. Kinshi Knight has been covered in Mozu's section. Partner Classes *﻿Corrin. Corrin can give Effie access to classes she otherwise couldn't have. Some of the more notable ones include the Spear Fighter line, the Oni Savage line, the Wyvern Rider line and the Sky Knight. Spear Fighter lets Effie carry on using her favored Lances. Seal Defense lets her soften up an enemy; Seal DefenseSwap can be used to escape a tight spot. As a Spear Master, Effie can potentially reach S Rank in Lances, letting her use the Waterwheel. Compared to General, that class offers more Speed and Resistance at the cost of some Strength and Defense. Seal Speed is another useful tool to cripple any enemy she can't outright kill. Lancefaire makes her stronger when using Lances. Her non existent Magic makes Spear Master a better overall choice than Basara, although that class still has useful skills for her.Rend Heaven can be considered if you find Luna too inconsistent; Quixotic will let her activate Luna, Pavise and Rend Heaven more often. As an Oni Savage, she will usually surpass Rinkah with superior Strength, Speed and Defense growths. Seal Resistance and Shove generally aren't particularly useful skills for Effie. With her naturally tanky growths, she'll be right at home as a Blacksmith; Salvage Blow can be helpful to forage Iron Hoshidan weapons, while Lancebreaker lets her beat enemy Lance users. As an Oni Chieftain, Effie can learn Death Blow, greatly increasing her offensive capabilities on her first turn. Counter works nicely with her high physical bulk. Wyvern Rider offers Strength +2 and Lunge, helping her hit harder and set up enemies for a kill, respectively. Stat wise, she is something of a middle ground between Camilla and Beruka. She can separate herself from them with her access to Tomebreaker, which makes the low resistance of that class almost a non issue. Wyvern Lord offers Rally Defense, a useful skill; however, Effie is largely better off in an offensive role. Swordbreaker lets her easily take out Sword users. Malig Knight offers Savage Blow, a useful skill to help her soften up opponents. Trample increases her damage output against unmounted opponents. *Arthur / Keaton / Benny. Arthur, Keaton and Benny all offer the Fighter class line. This classline gives her a welcome boost to her Speed growths, although it lowers her defense takes a hit. HP +5 is a useful skill to slightly improve her durability. Gamble is largely unnecessary for Effie, as she has no problem doing damage without critical hits, and the accuracy penalties could cost her valuable hits. Fighter promotes to either Hero or Berserker. As a Hero, she boasts better Strength, Speed, Luck and Resistance, though he has better HP, Skill and Defense. From Hero she can learn Sol, a useful regenerative skill, and Axebreaker, which can be bought back over to General to dodge Hammers. As a Berserker, Effie will match or surpass all of Charlotte's growths apart from HP. Rally Strength is not particularly useful on Effie, as she is better used in an offensive role. Axefaire, however, gives her a welcome damage boost and can be bought back over to General or Great Knight. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Army of One :''A gentle knight with great strength and devotion. One of Elise's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance Smite }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance+ Smite }} Skills Overall Base Set Effie is a powerful, easy to acquire Armored unit. Her polarized stats leads her to sport an incredibly high Atk and Def while dumping nearly all of her Spd. In fact, she has the highest Atk base, leading to incredibly hard hitting attacks. Effie wields her Silver Lance to moderate success and does give her extra power to her attacks, but in the long run, she enjoys lances with better effects. Smite is a semi-decent support skill, but not suited for her either. Death Blow makes her a terrifying player turn character with a whopping 58 Atk on initiation with a bane in Atk unmerged with no other stat boosts given to her. She also carries Wary Fighter which helps to patch her Spd by denying any doubling from her enemies, making her an effective wall against many common Red units and even some Blue units too. Overall, Effie is a wonderful character for any and all players as she is one of the most accessible Armored units. Counters Effie can withstand taking physical blows, but magic is her weakness. Even if she can survive a round with Wary Fighter protecting her once, she becomes exceedingly more vulnerable once she loses the effect. Green Mages like Nino, Gunnthrá, and Spring Sharena shred through her armor. Even some Blue Mages can handle her once she loses the effect like Delthea, Linde, and Linde, though they need to be wary of Effies that run Distant Counter. Any form Standard Green units are her most common checks. Any sort of Green Bulky unit like Hector, Sheena, and Amelia can absorb her strong attacks and retaliate with the bonus from the advantage. Most Dragon units also deal with her effectively, especially Green ones. Myrrh in particular is Effie's hard counter as not only can she withstand a hit with her Def bulk, but also target Effie's low resistance. Skill Inheritance Options Depending on the player's options in terms of Premium 5-Star Skill accessibility, Effie can either be run with great effectiveness with a high cost or even a budget build of only 4-Star skills. Pivot and Swap are great skills for her Support since her naturally low movement is patched through these skills, especially if she is on an armored team. Effie can run a plethora of Specials from Draconic Aura for her high Atk, Ignis/Bonfire for her high Def, Glimmer if running on an Armor buff team, and even Aether for damage and sustainability in one package. The skill choice is completely up to the player's preference. Effie can be built like Hector and become a baiting Distant Counter unit. This build requires a Slaying Lance to speed her special activation. Vengeful Fighter further accelerates her special cooldown and gives her a guaranteed follow up when her HP is over 50%. However Wary Fighter still works on this build. Finally, Threaten Defense shreds enemy Def allowing her attacks to deal even more damage. This build capitalizes on Effie's literal Strength and allows her to be the main focus of her team, regardless if she is on an Armored team or on a mixed one. On a budget, Effie can take her base two skills and simply add on an Armor buff skill or take Threaten Defense for this build as well. Effie can run Brave Lance+ which allows her to double attack on initiation with a 51 Atk double attack on initiation with an Atk bane or a 57 double with a boon. Very few units can withstand two powerful uncontested attacks and this is the only method for her to ever double attack any unit. Quotes ''Fates'' :Effie/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Effie/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Effie – Army of One (怪力の重騎士 Kairiki no Jūkishi lit. Heavy Knight of Herculean Strength) : Without the need for as much brute strength after the war, Effie reluctantly turned her attention to teaching. Traveling far and wide, she helped promote fitness throughout Nohr. ; Effie and Corrin (Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise king of Valla. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Jakob :Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. After helping with Nohr's recovery, Effie retired and spent her days relaxing happily with her husband. ; Effie and Leo : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. After helping with Nohr's recovery, Effie retired and spent her days relaxing happily with her husband. ; Effie and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Effie and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Effie is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Effie is a shortened form of the Greek name Euphemia, meaning well-spoken. Elfie is a shortened form of Elfrida, a name of Latin and Old English origin meaning "elf or magical counsel; elf, magical being strength; white". Trivia *Effie shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Ophelia, as well as Hilda from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *Effie was voted the 18th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Effie's 4-Koma artwork depicts her wielding a Killer Lance. *Effie and Arthur are the only Nohr retainers that don't have a battle quote against Corrin. Gallery EffieConcept.jpg|Concept art of Effie File:4Koma Effie.png|Artwork of Effie from the 4koma Book. File:Effie Fight.png|Artwork of Effie from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Effie Skill.png|Artwork of Effie from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Effie Damaged.png|Artwork of Effie from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Effie_Arthur_Eating_Sketch.png|Artwork of Arthur and Effie from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:B06-067N artwork.png|Artwork of Effie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Effie.jpg|Effie as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Effie2.PNG|Effie as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-066R.png|Effie as a Great Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-067N.png File:Effie confession.jpg|Effie's confession scene. File:Elfie portrait.png|Effie's portrait. File:Effieavatar.png|Effie's official Twitter icon File:FE14 Knight (Effie).png|Effie's battle model as a Knight in Fates. File:Effie_General_FE14.jpg|Effie's battle model as a General in Fates. File:FEF_Effie_My_Room_Model.png|Effie's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters